


One-shots with Coco and the Squad

by Amazingcoco300



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingcoco300/pseuds/Amazingcoco300
Summary: One-shots of Coco's adventures with the SVU squad. This isn't meant to hurt or trigger anyone if it does I'm sorry. In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories. * Dun Dun *





	One-shots with Coco and the Squad

It was mid-December, 7:00 in the morning and Coco's alarm was going off through the bedroom in her apartment. Coco unconsciously pushed snooze and rolled over. There was a loud thump in the living room and Coco jumped from surprise. She shot up like a bullet and grabbed her gun while heading towards the bedroom door. She opened to find her daughter, Maria, sitting on the couch with a few pillows knocked off of it. Maria smiled at her mom and waved. Coco smiled back and put her gun back on the dresser and walked over to her daughter. She picked her up and hugged her tightly. She spoke, "I've missed you, sweetie".  
Maria smiled and hugged her mother tightly "I've missed you to mommy".  
Coco smiled at her and asked her " How did you get here?".  
Maria went to answer but Coco's phone went off. Coco answered " Hello? Yeah. Shit! Yeah, I'm on my way now".  
Coco turned to Maria " Stay here, I am going to get dressed and you're going to have to come to work with me".  
Maria nodded and Coco got dressed. Coco packed a backpack and Coco gave Maria a blanket to wear. Coco went to pick Maria up but the 4-year-old refused, she stated: I can walk, I'm a big girl! Coco didn't argue and they both walked to the precinct. On their way there a guy with a large jacket and a hat covering his face. He grabbed Maria's wrist and went to drag her with him. Unfortunately for him, Coco was quick to react. She turned around, punched him in the face and picked up Maria. She spoke harshly " You are so lucky I am late for work or I would have shot or arrested you for trying to kidnap a cops daughter. Get out of my sight!"  
The guys ran quickly and Maria held on to Coco for dear life. Coco kissed her forehead and adjusted the blanket so it covered all of Maria. As Coco was walking to the precinct she whispered to Maria " Welcome to New York sweetheart".  
* 10 minutes later*  
Coco arrived at the precinct and dropped her bag in her chair. She looked at Maria and sighed " She's asleep".   
Olivia looked at Coco confused and questioned: " Do I want to know what 'she' is?".  
Coco sighed " She's my daughter".  
Fin now spoke up " Hold up, you got a daughter?!"  
Coco nods " Yeah she was staying with my brothers in the abyssal plains, woke up this morning and she was in my living room".  
Amanda spoke, " You look stressed, rough morning besides your daughter dropping in?"  
Coco nods and grits her teeth " Some bastard on the street tried grabbing Maria while we were walking here, I punched him and grabbed her before he could even get her a step away".  
Sonny spoke up " Why does it not surprise me that you punched him?"  
Coco argued, " Look I had good reason ok!"  
Maria spoke sleepily " Good morning mommy".  
Coco spoke " Morning baby, sorry if I woke you"  
Amanda couldn't help go aww as she found that adorable, Olivia agreed silently. Maria shook her head " Where are we?".  
Coco responded, " we are at mommy's work, uh * she pointed as she introduced everyone* that's aunt Liv, that's aunt Amanda, that's uncle Sonny, that's uncle Nick, and that's uncle Finn.".  
Olivia looked at Coco " so we are all her family?"  
Coco " look its a lot easier this way, plus I consider Y'all family. Noah even calls me aunt Coco.".  
Olivia nodded " Fair enough"  
Coco turned to Maria " What happened this morning?"  
Maria answered, " Your brothers are contacting a warlock to teleport them to Chicago and they sent me here so I wouldn't be caught in the crossfire between them and the demon lord".  
Coco gritted her teeth " Oh did they now?"  
Maria nodded and Cragen came out " What's going on?"  
Coco smiled bitterly and handed Maria to Cragen " Go with grampa Cragen while I make a phone call to a certain five brothers of mine.".  
Cragen looked utterly confused while holding Maria " Did I miss something? Who is this child? What is going on?"  
Amanda informed him " That is Maria, she is Coco's daughter and since Coco considers us family Maria calls all of us * She motions to her and the rest of the detectives* Uncle so and so or Aunt so and so. Except apparently, you are grampa Cragen.".  
Cragen mumbled "Lucky me".  
Olivia explained what Maria told Coco about her brothers. Maria spoke while resting her head against Cragen's chest " I think Mommy is yelling at her brothers".  
The squad looked out the window and saw Coco yelling over the phone.  
Coco " I don't give a shit about how- No you listen to me Samuel- I swear to god- Fuck you Sam put James on the phone! James, tell Sam to stop being such a dick! I know you were trying to protect her and me. Ok. Yeah, ok, got it. Well, I am here if you need a place to stay. See you bubba. Love you too".   
Coco rubbed her temple and walked back in right as the phone rang. Olivia answered it as Coco spoke, " Maria I am going to murder 5 of your uncles".  
Fin spoke " hope it ain't one of us"  
Coco laughed " It won't be, it will be my older and younger brothers".  
Maria giggled and Cragen unconsciously rocked her. Coco sat in her chair and sighed " this has been one hell of a day".  
Olivia hung up the phone " Well it's about to get worse.".  
Coco looked at her exhausted " you are kidding"  
Olivia shook her head as Cragen covered Maria's ears " Nope, downtown girl found in a park. Claims she was sexually assaulted by 2 people".  
Olivia grabbed keys as did Amanda. Coco groaned and stood up, she walked over to Cragen " Hey uh Cap could you-".  
Cragen cut her off " Go I will manage.".  
Coco smiled " You're the best cap!".  
She kissed Maria's forehead " Be good, don't cause trouble, No magic. Got it?".  
Maria nodded Coco smiled " Good, love you.".  
Maria waved as Coco ran out to join Liv " Love you too mommy!".  
Cragen looked around the empty office and the young child in his arms, he sighed and asked: " Uh you like doughnuts?".  
Maria nodded and Cragen smiled " Ok I think we have some in the breakroom. Let's go"  
They went to find sugary snacks and Cragen just prayed that he didn't screw up while watching one of the squads most hot-headed detectives child.


End file.
